


You For Myself

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Pearl, Blue Diamond ships it, Blue Pearl - Freeform, Cute, Dialogue, Established Relationship, F/F, Funny, Hinted Bellow Diamond, Homeworld - Freeform, Kissing, Oneshot, Sexual Undertones, Short Story, Steven Universe - Freeform, Yellow Pearl - Freeform, moon base, pearls, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Blue Diamond gives her Pearl the day off when Yellow visits.





	You For Myself

Blue Pearl stood by her Diamond, carefully writing in her log. They were terraforming a new planet, and the procedure had just started, making the Pearl needed for a lot of work. Not that she complained, she would do anything to help her Diamond, she was a good Pearl.

As she was writing down some details, she felt Blue Diamond’s giant finger give her a careful tap on the shoulder, and as she looked up, she saw the Diamond giving her a small smirk, of understanding.

“Pearl, I heard Yellow is coming over to look at the terraforming, you have done more than enough and I know how much you like Yellow’s Pearl, so I’m going to give both of you the day off when Yellow is here. You have really deserved it, you’re after all the most trusted and loyal Pearl any gem can ever have. You two deserve some fun, and since the terraforming is at the slow stage we don’t need to take any notes for a couple of hours”.

By hearing those words, Blue Pearl felt felt ecstatic, happiness running through her at the thought of being alone with Yellow Pearl, her lover, yet she remained her cool face in front of her Diamond. She nodded, saluting her as a way of thanks.

“Thank you my Diamond, it is appreciated”.

She saw how Blue Diamond gave her another smile before returning back to commanding dropshifts, and before they knew it, Yellow Diamond arrived with her Pearl behind her.

“All bow to our luminous Yellow Diamond”, she heard heard the Pearl say, and she felt her face her warmer as she blushed just by hearing her voice, even though all pearls shared a imitar voice. Yellow Pearl’s voice was special. And she caught a glimpse of the gem, and carefully waved at her.

“Hello Yellow”, Blue Diamond said. “It is nice to have you here, the colony is going alright, and it will be nice to have a chat with you. I’ve taken myself the right to give both our pearls a few hours off and I hope you don’t mind”.

She saw how the Yellow Diamond nodded.

“Of course not, it’s in the early colony stages, and since our pearls are the most divine assistants there is, they deserve it from time to time. Pearl, you are dismissed”.

“Thank you, my Diamond”.

Both of the pearls slowly excited the room, and the moment the door closed behind them, Yellow Pearl jumped right into the arms of Blue before giving her a light kiss on the cheek before both of them locked lips for several seconds, both of them living in the moment.

As they parted, Yellow let out a giggle.

“It’s nice to see you again Blue, it’s been so long since we’ve seen each other out of work”.

“The same Yellow, and I couldn’t be happier. My Diamond somehow figured out about us, and just happily gave us the day off, I couldn’t be happier, I have the best Diamond ever”.

“You sure have, them letting us have day offs to court each other, though I bet they also want some time alone as well”.

Blue nodded, taking Yellow’s hand in hers.

“Let’s enjoy our time together, shall we? I’ve got a lock to my chambers at this moon base and no one will disturb us there, Blue made sure so that no one bothers me off duty”.

Yellow Pearl laughed, before pressing a kiss onto Blue’s neck, causing her to turn blue.

“Well, you’re forward. What are you waiting for?”.

“After you, my love”.


End file.
